


The Spectral Wraith: Voidwalker

by Radichio



Series: Apex Academia [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Also go read Monstrous Hero Goliath and Emerald Flare, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Izuku will be singing a lot, Kinda, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Please the authors need support, Supportive Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Supportive Midoriya Inko, WE ARE MEN MANLY MEN, and he also has a voice inside his head that gives him helpful advice, and with a partner, anyway done with normal tags, especially the Brood Father of Goliath, few new things being added, izuku be like these hands rated E for everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radichio/pseuds/Radichio
Summary: "Every Legend has a start, some darker than others, but they all have their starts. Some Legends even become more than Legends, and here you'll be meeting two of them." Says a young kid doing an old man's voice from the shadows of this fic.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Inko, Ashido Mina/Yaoyorozu Momo, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-B & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Pro Heroes, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/?, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Apex Academia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Legends are Normal People, Not made by gods

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the start of my fanfic Spiderlings please bear with me as i just begin writing stories for an audience.

**"Legends are not made from Gods or silly things like that, instead, they are made from the stories they make. This is the story of one of these famous Legends, starting from nothing just another face in the crowd until they become someone better."**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was just waking up from his slumber a week after his birthday hoping for a new symbol for his quirk aside from his special eyes, at least his mother always said they were special, but everyone else said they made him look blind. Today, though, was going to be a good day because he and Kacchan were going to be finding bad guys to beat up in the woods with The Ground Zero Force Squadron.

Soon Izuku and Kacchan met up with each other at the Playground entrance to the forest waiting for everyone else when Kacchan asked, "So Izuku when are you gonna get your quirk? I'm sure it's gotta be powerful if it's taking this long to come in!!" 

((A/N; This is just a few minutes before things start going downhill for Izuku by asking Kacchan if he needs help))

Izuku thought about for a second before responding, "I don't Kacchan, if i had to guess, there has to be some sort of trigger to it or something like that." Izuku looked down at his velcro-strapped red shoes, downtrodden that he didn't have his quirk yet. While he was looking down the rest of the Ground Zero Force Squadron arrived and called him out on being useless.

"Man, Izuku can't seem to awaken his quirk," said a boy with dragon wings that are somehow able to carry his chubby body.

"He might always be useless and never be able to catch up to us," a boy that can elongate his fingers said.

"We might as well come up with a nickname until he awakens it," said a plain-looking boy that didn't show any signs of his quirk being used or it active.

Bakugou's eyes lit up, and he gained a wide evil grin that shouldn't even be possible for a kid his age and responded to his lackeys, "Yeah! You're right Number 3, I got an idea"

With this Bakugou ran off but soon came back with Izuku's bucket and pointed to his name's kanji telling them, "If you look here on his name it can be rearranged to spell Deku which means useless," and with this Izuku fell onto his knees and started to cry, but with him, on the ground, he started to hear a voice in his head, " ~~ **C'mon compadre there is no time to be waiting around VAMOS VAMOS! KID GET UP AND SHUT HIM UP!!!**~~ " Izuku then began to look around while also holding his head when he heard Kac-Bakugou ask him, "What's wrong _Deku_?" 

"A-AH Nothing Kacchan!" Izuku responded as he turned back to Bakugou while holding his head with one hand, "I-I'm going to head home early Kacchan I'll see you tomorrow!" and with this Izuku had just performed his first phase, and the Ground Zero Force Squadron felt a weird chill run down their spine as Izuku ran right through them in his phasing until he reappeared in the physical world after going past the playground gate on his way home.

* * *

When Izuku returned home he was greeted by his mother and father, his mother asking, "Is everything alright Sweetie, do you want Ice Cream?" and as soon as she asked Izuku ran up to them and hugged them with all his might while crying loudly and of course Inko and Aizawa returned the hug Inko telling him, "If this is about your quirk, I planned us an appointment with the Quirk Doctor so we can see what's wrong with your quirk, okay Sweetie?" They looked down at their son with a gentle smile hoping to comfort him, and of course, that worked.

Izuku then released his Mother and Father from the hug and went to his room without saying a word and he started to watch All Might's debut video with a shaky smile and comically watery shaking eyes.

* * *

Soon it was the day for Izuku's appointment while listening to his favorite song as something boost his spirits, a song from the pre-quirk era by one of the more famous artist back then who had a name of royalty and had a certain famous song where they kept going higher and higher. Izuku was singing along with the singer with a bright smile even when they went into the doctors. While he and his mother were going inside Izuku saw a girl around his age who had violet hair and triangular-shaped eyes, but her most defining feature was the earphone jacks that were attached to her ears that were waving around as she talked with her mom and dad, until she noticed him that is and they both were staring at each other both of starting to blush and they quickly look away, while their parents chuckle at their interaction and they go to greet each other while the kids stay behind them as the mother of the purple-haired child greeted the Dark-haired trio, "Hello there, I'm Jirou Mika and this is my husband Jirou Kyoutoku, and this young rockstar behind us is our daughter Jirou Kyouka."

"I'm Midoriya Inko this is my Husband Aizawa Shouta and this little boy is our son Midoriya Izuku." At the mention of his name, Izuku came out from behind her and bowed politely, while Aizawa simply greeted with a wave as he leaned against the wall and went to sleep.

"N-Nice to you Mr. and Mrs. Jirou. Y-Y-You too as well K-K-Kyouka." Izuku greeted the Jirou's blushing a lot while in Kyouka's presence.

"Yeah don't sweat it Green." Kyouka walked in front of her parents and casually greeted Izuku while pushing down her own embarrassment and nervousness to greet Izuku. The three parents around them were cooing and in awe at the amount of adorableness in the scene in front of them.

"Well then, it seems these two enjoy being around each other," Mika said embarrassing the children even further and causing Izuku to phase out of reality. This made all the parents and the other kid freeze and look around for him until they heard a sound coming from behind Inko and they looked behind her and saw Izuku clinging to her skirt while shaking some. "I-Izuku, do you know what you just did?" Inko asked shock and excitement clear in her voice.

Izuku looked at everyone around him nervously as he responded, "W-What did i do m-mama?" he asked his mother before she scooped him up into a hug and exclaiming loudly, "YOU DO HAVE A QUIRK AND IT'S THE COOLEST I'VE EVER SEEN! THE WAY YOU DISAPPEARED AND REAPPEARED LOOKED SO COOL!!!" Inko somewhat woke up Aizawa with the mention of a quirk and he decided to stay awake and find out what happened.

While she was expressing her excitement she failed to notice Mika and Kyouka covering their ears from the loudness of her voice, and this is when Kyoutoku stepped in, "Excuse me, Mrs. Midoriya, could you tone your voice down please?" Inko looked over to see what he meant by tone her voice down and saw both Kyouka and Mika and pain while holding their ears.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry for being too loud," She immediately bowed before standing back up and continuing, "It's just Izuku here has been feeling down a lot lately because his quirk hasn't shown any signs of being there other than his eyes which used to be green." With the mention of his eyes, Izuku stepped out from behind his mother and showed the Jirous his eyes.

"Wow they are quite interesting, and they also seem to be glowing too," Mika said in awe while continuing, "I'm sure you could attract anybody with eyes like those if you look at them the right way Izuku." 

Kyoutoku then stepped in with a nervous laugh, "Alright well we have to go now and get things for dinner now," he then took out a piece of paper and handed it to Inko, "Here's our number, so that we can set playdates sessions for these two youngins." He patted Izuku's and Kyouka's head causing them both to blush and Izuku to also vanish before reappearing by his mother a small trail behind him as he walked to his mother. "Heh, kid you've got one hell of a quirk and it'll get you places." He smiled at Izuku who clung on harder to his mother more embarrassed. 

"Well anyway, hope you two have a good day and we'll see you around Midoriya's!" Mika said as she and her family walked off.

Inko then looked at Izuku with a mischievous smile and he ran over to Aizawa and hid behind his leg, "Aw c'mon Izuku let me have my fun with teasing you."

Aizawa shot Inko a glare with his quirk activated making him more intimidated, "Inko that's enough, Izuku looks to be done with your teasing, and i'm sure he's ready to find out what his quirk could be already so let's go."

Inko sighed in defeat as Aizawa let go of his quirk, "Alright let's go, i can tease this bundle of joy about his crush later." Inko said while picking up Izuku with a bright smile on her face.

During all of this, Izuku was having an unpleasant time and buried his face in his mom's shoulder to hide his blushing face.

* * *

"HIs quirk is awake but not all of it can be used by himself, He would need some sort of device or something to help make the rest available to be used we've tried metals and different pieces of tech but that didn't work so we can only hope that he finds someone that can help him with the rest.' The doctor explained to the Green and Black-haired trio. Izuku was relieved and excited at the fact, 'I HAVE A QUIRK THAT ISN'T USELESS AND IT CAN HELP ME BECOME A HERO!!' He kept telling himself in his head with a bright smile.

Inko and Aizawa looked at the ecstatic and crying boy between them and smiled at his reaction....well Aizawa smiled, Inko joined Izuku in the waterworks almost flooding the doctor's office until Aizawa thanked Doctor Wolf and they left to the car, with the green-haired duo crying tears of joy all the way to the car and in the car. "Jeez, you two must have some sort of hidden quirk that let's you have all of those tears," Aizawa said with a smirk before continuing, "Now then let's get home and we can celebrate Izuku having a quirk."

And so Aizawa drove the family home and by this time Inko and Izuku stopped crying, allowing Inko to make Katsudon for a celebration dinner, and then they all went off to bed with Izuku dreaming how he would be able to help a lot of people with his quirk until something strange happened.

* * *

 ** ~~"HEY COMPADRE!! How does it feel helping all of those people?!~~ "** DreamZuku looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from until he turned around and saw two people coming into view from behind a destroyed building when he heard the other person start to talk, ~~**"Hey kid do you know how to use all of your powers?**~~ Izuku upon trying to answer back to the people realized he couldn't talk but he shook his head as an answer.

 ** ~~"Alright, well kid i can't do much now except give you advice so keep this little bit in mind."~~** said the second person their eyes starting to glow which made Izuku eyes respond with a glow, ~~**"Always listen for a loud beep in your head and it'll signal when you can use the rest of your abilities."**~~ Izuku nodded in response their eyes still glowing.

" ~~ **Wow Renee, this is the first time I've ever seen you so nice before."**~~ said the guy who kept running around before i received a kunai in front of his neck as the one now identified as Renee started to talk, ~~**"You won't say another word if you value your life, Octavio."**~~ Renee threatened the one now known as Octavio, making him put his hands up defensively as he moved away from her slowly. ~~**"Anyway Kid, take this and keep it with you at all times."**~~ Renee threw the kunai to Izuku, and he caught it and examined it as he dreamscape started to break away.

Renee and Octavio saw this and they both patted the kid on his back as they started to fade away. ~~**"You're gonna be a great hero kid just believe in yourself and make your dreams come true!"**~~ Renee stated before she fully faded away and this made Octavio say something, ~~**"SERÁS UN GRAN NIÑO SÓLO SIGUE EMPUJANDO E IR A ALTA VELOCIDAD VAYA, NIÑO VAYA!!!"**~~ Octavio exclaimed before he faded away like his companion.

* * *

Izuku woke up from his dream with a shock as he heard something fall on the ground beside his bed, and when he looked it was the same kunai that Renee had given him. After a few minutes of collecting himself, he picked up the Kunai and smiled before he went over to his Hero notebooks and changed the name of one of them from No Name to,

Project Voidwalker


	2. Void Training.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time skip but I'm not up for writing stutter Izuku so much and it's my fanfic so fuck off i'm also very tired and wish to sleep

_~~**Location, Aldera High School, Homeroom. Time, 12:50, lunchtime.** ~~ _

* * *

Izuku's Notebook #10 Pages 174-200

* * *

Izuku Midoriya: Age 16

Occupation: Student.

Quirk: Wraith

Quirk Abilities: Gives me the ability to phase out of reality and move a short distance before I come back to reality. I'm also able to make [REDACTED] but only at certain times. The last thing is I also have a voice in his head that tells me when to dodge when I'm being aimed or targeted at (thanks Katsuki), the voice in my head seems to be on my side but can I really trust it? My eyes also changed from Green to Sky Blue when I was four, which is strange considering most quirks that alter appearances are with you when you're born.

Description of the person: That's me why should I describe myself!!!

Kyouka Jirou: Age 16

Occupation: Student

Quirk: Earphone Jack

Quirk Abilities: She seems to be able to move them like normal limbs, but she always uses them to attack me whenever I come back with a smug comment like how she does.

* * *

"Hey! I don't always make smug comments all the time you jackass!" Kyouka said looking over Izuku's shoulder as he writes updated pages for him and his friend's quirks into the new notebook he only got a week ago and it was already filled to it's last few pages.

"Oh shush, KyoKyo just because we're friends doesn't mean I won't tell the truth, especially when it's my book" Izuku shot back with sass in his voice. "ACK! What was that for!?" exclaimed a very shocked and surprised Izuku

"OI NERDS!" Yelled a very familiar voice as the door to the classroom got slammed open revealing an annoyed Katsuki, "Shut up already I could hear you two outside the classroom!" He walked over to the dark-haired duo with a scowl on his face.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Said a very smug Kyouka with a smirk as she gave Katsuki a side glare.

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Questioned Katsuki who did seem more agitated than usual.

"I thought that was everyday Kyo," said an Izuku who was just as smug as Kyouka before continuing, "although, something does seem wrong with you, mind telling us?" Izuku asked concerned and worried. 

Katsuki silenced quickly as he looked down at his black boots, "Well, something did happen," he grabbed his backpack and pulled out a case and I showed it to Izuku, "I GOT THE NEW ALL MIGHT FIGURE!" And with All Might said both he and Izuku started to fanboy over it.

Kyouka watched this in disappointment and shame while starting to talk, "It's been about 11 years, and you two are still fanboys over All Might," she exasperated as she stabs them with her earphone jacks, "I need you two not to embarrass us in public or in school."

"HEY, JUST BECAUSE YOUR MAMA AND PAPA ARE SOME FAMOUS SHITS, AND GOT YOU IN OUR SCHOOL DOESN'T MEAN WE HAVE TO STOP ACTING LIKE HOW WE DO!" Katsuki exclaimed causing some students in the hall to jump in shock.

"Katsuki please calm down, besides she does have a bit of a point, we do tend to get very hype when talking about All Might." Izuku patted Katsuki on the back hoping to help him which he did succeed in.

Katsuki huffed as he pushed Izuku's arm away from him and crossed his arms, "Whatever, forget that now we need to head to class." He looked at the time seeing they had 5 minutes before class started for the rest of the day.

"Alright, I'll see you two at the end of school," Kyouka said as she dumped her food before going to her next class.

Izuku and Katsuki did the same, and then they went to class talking more about new heroes.

* * *

_~~ **Location Aldera High School, Last Class, with Midoriya and Bakugou. Time, 2:50.** ~~ _

* * *

"Let's talk about your future," their teacher said before throwing the papers in the air exclaiming, "BUT WHY DO THAT, YOU ALL WANNA BE HEROES!!!" And with that said everyone began showcasing their quirks in an extravengent show, enjoying the futures they have in store for them.

That is until a certain someone yelled out, "Don't lump me and my nerd of friend in with these extras, the best they're probably gonna do is at least become sidekicks to fourth heroes, unlike me and Izuku," said a very proud Katsuki as he stood on his chair and desk with an overconfident smirk as he continued, " IZUKU AND I ARE GONNA BECOME THE TOP HEROES IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!!" Exclaimed Katsuki as he started to make explosions.

During all of this, Izuku was sighing in disappoint and shame as he didn't even bother with Katsuki.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean Bakugou!?"

"Just because we don't have flashy quirks doesn't mean we can't be top heroes!"

"Yeah I bet we're gon-" It was at this moment that the teacher decided to intrupt the argument and ended up making it worse, "Oh yeah, you two were planning on joining U.A. University, I hope you two do well there."

'WHAT!? U.A ONLY HAS A 1 PERCENT ACCEPTION RATE!!!" Yelled out most of the class in disbelief and shock.

"Yeah, that's right we're going to U.A and we're going to get in and excel there!" Said Katsuki making more explosions.

* * *

_~~ **Location, The road to Izuku's Home, with only Izuku. Time, 3:30.** ~~ _

* * *

Izuku was currently walking home by himself, he was hoping Katsuki and Kyouka would walk with them but they had things to do so he was taking the long way home. "I wonder what kind of new heroes I'll get to see debut before i get home." Izuku just kept on mumbling to himself while walking, not noticing the moving manhole cover in the tunnel he was walking in.

"Hmmmm, a medium sized cover, just enough to get me away from him." Said a mysterious slime quietly as he slithered out the sewers and snuck on Izuku.

 ~~ **"DANGER MOVE!!!"**~~ Izuku snapped out his thoughts as he soon as he heard this he tried to make a mad dash for the exit and head towards a busy street, but he didn't get to far as the villain shot some slime towards his feet trapping him. _"CRAP! I SHOULD'VE PHASED INSTEAD OF JUST RUNNING!"_ He yelled in his head also making a mental note on not getting caught by such a rookie move. "A fighter! I hope you have a decently strong quirk blind kid," The Villain quickly encased Izuku and he started to struggle with all his might, but he didn't make any progress as his hands were running right through the slime, and his vision was starting fade away from but just before he went he heard one of his favorite sayings

**"DO NOT WORRY CITIZEN FOR I AM HERE!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my server please i want it to grow and not have another dead server   
> https://discord.gg/bnNJcyb  
> I made the chapter short because I am going through a lot of shit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Little Spiderlings, My server is at a decent point where it's ready to be used so come on by to the Voidwalker's Dimension and talk with the people that inspired me and helped make this idea come to fruition. Please Criticize me as much as possible just don't be to mean with it cause i don't wanna lose hope
> 
> https://discord.gg/kS83BHw


End file.
